Image
by p3paula
Summary: The war is over and a new beginning is at hand. Except, no one expected meddling ancestors to take that as an invitation to whisk them away to a new land, a new start, and to finally make them realize their true selves: by making them meet their counterparts. Details in Chapter 0.


**Image**

-x-

Summary: The war is over and a new beginning is at hand. Except, no one expected meddling ancestors to take that as an invitation to whisk them away to a new land, a new start, and to finally make them realize their true selves: by making them meet their counterparts.

-x-

p3paula: I do not own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn. I do own the premise of this story, or maybe the plot bunnies. Silly rascals.

A different take on the series. Please give it a try? It's pretty much eating me away and I can't enjoy vacation like this. Thank you very much in advance.

-x-

 **Chapter 0: An Ending, A Beginning**

 **-x-**

Cerulean blue. The sky overhead devoid of any clouds roaming freely, with a sun that warmed the world; it was colored cerulean blue.

Barely warm. Everyone savored the heat, especially with its rarity as we were stuck in eternal winter, snow falling 24/7/12/365. The world had been scorched with catastrophes, natural and man-made for the past 7 years. It was either rampaging Flame users, nuclear bombs that have managed to hit targets, or even the roaming dragons that tried to reclaim their land and sky.

Or so much as we had endured.

The war was over. More than five years of fighting and over a year of truces, discussions and ultimately an agreement. The mundanes surrendered their hunt, and the flame users kept to themselves. Everyone set aside their whims and their greed. The peace has come.

For how long, we do not know. But the past 6 months have been very crucial in telling us how we needed the other. The flame users are a concentrated group, who still needed the mundanes. No man is an island, after all. Just as the mundanes cannot exist without the guidance of a flame user. A shepherd to the flock, protector of his/her keep and the way to development.

The snow fell to the lands and the oceans and everything else froze. That was over 6 months ago.

Everyone finally stopped aiming to kill one another. Or even the thoughts of exploiting, or subjugating the other side. It was better to work together. It was how things should have always been.

And it was all back to normal, back to peace, back to finally moving forward.

-x-

Crimson red hair pooled around the woman, with her eyes—the same color but inlaid with a compass sigil as pupils—focused on the wall she was carving with a small knife. The same activity for the past week, and the entire cavern she currently dwelled in showed anyone who visited a massive inscription of lines that crisscrossed and symbols that held no meaning. An enormous garbled language that only a select few could comprehend. The carver is an exception—being the last remaining master of the writings. She alone knew what each and every line represented.

The final scratch on the wall, and she stepped back, dismissing the knife with a thought—the blade burst into dark red flames with a black outline, and nothing was left of its existence.

She surveyed her work, reviewing for possible mistakes, or even the most miniscule error. An error she could not afford. Finding none, she tapped the black band on her left wrist and dialed a number on her phone.

A pair of black headphones materialized around her head, and the device dissolved to a screen.

An infamous insignia bloomed in the screen. The call connected.

One ring. Click.

"Eri?" Worry. Relief. Curiosity. Familiarity. The emotions bled through in her name. In the background, she heard someone silencing the group, and the abated breath. The signal was good enough for her phone, but not the best, given the lack of change in her screen: the seal of Wrath flames that represented the recipient of her call.

"I'm done, Aneki." Eri answered the unspoken question in laid with her name. "Give it a week and this thing is ready."

The 'Restart' seal. Requires adamantine stone and time, created with blood, sweat and tears. Filled with no less than a million seal matrices that interlaced with one another. A normal seal maker would take a millennia to create it. An Earth-flame user would need a century. A seal maker with Earth flames can do it in a decade. An entire team will succeed in a year.

But she's a Queen of the Earth Flames, and an unmatched seal mistress. She asked for a month and finished it in a week. Well, two—the first was for the multiple drafts she made, and the wrap ups needed for the famiglia.

Just because she played better in the internal management of the famiglia, did not mean she was not busy. The others can attest she had more duties than the others, and she's done her best to prepare.

"We're coming to pick you up." The Wrath Queen breathlessly replied. "See you at rendezvous."

"Okay, Xora-nee."

Click.

The headphones and screen dematerialized into a phone, and Eri replaced them in the black band—the Night Flames made it into a quasi-hammer space. She pulled her red trench coat and exited the cavern. Three steps away, she clicked her fingers and the only entryway of the cavern sealed itself. After which, she headed for the rendezvous point.

-x-

A thousand miles away, raven hair and blood red eyes stored away the communication device, a small smile set in her face. Everyone held their breath at the news, and the sight of that _smile_ on her face.

The discussion would have to end there. The table of 21, Eri was missing for this meeting as she has been for the past 10 days in lieu of a sudden inspiration to change the world. Again.

A heartbeat later, she stood in attention and everyone else straightened in reflex. "Monsieur Blanc, Mister Raven, Lord Vader, my sincerest apologies but this meeting is postponed. Please maintain your silence, as agreed." The three nodded understandingly and moved to the exit, bidding their swift farewells. "The rest of you, back to your stations, not a word of this incident, and free for the rest of the day except for the agreed new timeslots for the surveillances." Eight got up, and exited accordingly, heeding the dismissal. "Fran, Shou—take over for us." The duo grinned and took the door opposite the exit—the control room. From the group of 20, 7 remained.

"I take it, our Earth Queen is done with her pet project?" Gray hair and green eyes behind a pair of spectacles, Kawashima started.

"Yes, Baa-chan" Xora acknowledged, teasing the now spluttering woman and her indignant denial. "The lot of you up for the task of picking her up?" Xora added.

"Then, we shouldn't keep her waiting, right?" Albino, with purple eyes peeking from her bangs, the girl bounced in her seat.

"Calm down Ren-chan. Is something the matter, Xora-nee..? I'll advise you in advance that I see nothing but flames, ever since Eri-nee decided to go through with her plans." Dark green hair and onyx eyes, the boy beside Ren chastised her and refocused on the speaker, seriousness bleeding into hid tone.

The Wrath Queen tugged her side bangs, nodding at him. "As much as I want to go rush to her side, as Byakuren suggests" Ren pouted at the use of her full name, but said nothing, knowing the severity of the situation "Yuzu is right… something…" she trailed off, hands suddenly paused, and shifted her attention to the brunette in the room.

"Tsuki knows something's up... Like, if we go through this plan… Something's going to happen." Despite her age, she referred to herself in third person, as Tsuki tends to defer to when her chocolate brown eyes switch to amber; a state she's been stuck in for a long time… "Hyperintuition is acting up…"

Nevertheless, there was no answer in her words. . . Everyone in the room shifted uneasily. They all disliked the feeling of being unprepared.

Seated beside Tsuki, blonde with ocean blue eyes raised a point. "By women's intuition, future sight, gut feeling and now even the hyper intuition, we've all gotten to this point… So, curiously, how come Eri and at some point, Beato can't tell?"

"Well, Dia-nee, this is conjecture, but I think it's because Eri-nee and I aren't Sky flame users." Beato, raven hair and gray eyes, murmured. "But then again, now that we are here, I can sort of tell… But…"

"Beatrice has a point in that one, because she originally had sky flames before she became the next night flame user. " Xora refocused on the discussion, placing her hands on the tabletop and refocusing her gaze on her hands. "Then again, Eri has enough instincts. Interference maybe?"

The silence echoed despite lasting for only a handful of seconds.

"Well, enough of that. So what happens next? Obviously, we tell Eri." Tsuki decisively raised, setting her elbows on the table and leaning her face in her hands.

"So, we risk it, Ice Queen?" Her seatmate leaned back and wrapped her arms around herself. The brunette glared at her but before she could fire a retort.

"We have no time for an argument—Tsuki, Diana, the two of you behave." Xora's voice darkened as the power of being the second Queen affected her tone. The two stopped tensing and refocused their attention, unimpressed with the Wrath Queen.

"Watch it, the three of you. She's probably halfway to the rendezvous by now." Kawashima scolded, shattering the scenario with the Wrath, Ice and Prism Sky Queens. "To this extent, we know nothing of what happens next so…" She grimaced at her own statement, knowing she was suggesting something they do not like.

"We have no choice in the end but to go through what happens next unprepared, huh." Yuzu finished the statement, glum.

Byakuren sighed, "Well, expect the unexpected. The usual drift. Back to square one huh."

Silence reigned. The suggestion was the only path ahead of them. Into the abyss.

A collective sigh.

Xora clicked her tongue, then pulled a black long coat from her wristband. "Well now, no dilly dally. We have Eri to meet." She wordlessly set a timer for 24 hours for emergency orders—a habit of knowing a person can die anytime.

Everyone else moved into preparation for their departure, pulling coats, and scarves or gloves.

"There will be no turning back from this." Beato whispered, as she formed a night-flame infused orb in her right hand, calling into her power to prepare the portal.

"We'll just have to face the future head on." Tsuki resolved.

"Hey, at least we're all going." Diana added. "Otherwise, beyond Fran and Shou, we've got nothing more to lose…" She trailed off, wincing as the others glared at her.

"I know you're trying to lighten the mood, but it ain't helping, woman. Portal, Beato." Xora sighed.

The Night Flame user nodded at the order and stuck her hand out, the orb spreading into oblivion and a door materializing before her. Miles away, the same black door appeared in the vision of a redhead, and she sped up in her walk.

The seven entered the black door, and half a minute of a walk in the Night space, with only a white path underneath them leading to the second door, they exited and crossed thousand miles, half the usual speed they usually utilize.

Eri tilted her head, a question on her tongue. One look at them and she knows something is wrong.

Her eyes narrowed, and she gazed over her family.

"Not going to ask?" Kawashima inquired mildly.

"I've been away from the above-ground for a week, and for the 10 minutes it took for me to head here, I can tell." The others glanced at one another uneasily. Interference, it was. And now, even the last one in their group could tell the foreboding feeling that bloomed a week ago.

A niggling feeling at the back of their minds. Hackles raised and flames in disarray, the distraught group scanned the surroundings warily.

"Let's go home first." Eri whispered, a shiver running down her spine.

Home. There was only one place with that title. Beato understood the undercurrent of urgency and snapped her fingers, forcibly dematerializing everyone and rematerializing them somewhere else.

-x-

Cradle.

It was an island too far away for the world to touch.

As the name stood, it was their last and their best safe house.

It was also the resting place of all those who have died. It was where they had buried their hearts. It was all the loss, and all the price they paid for stayed for the seven years they toiled.

They landed in the center ground, the Night portal, or Flame Teleportation or even Flight being the only three methods to get to this place. Because it was sealed too tightly, and no one would ever succeed getting through the barrier surrounding it.

It was the last gift they could grant to their beloved members. A peaceful slumber that the world will never touch should they lose. Or now, an eternal home, and the ground they will one day stay, to rejoin their famiglias.

They say a famiglia lives so long as the Boss lives. But they never say _a Boss slowly dies when his/her famiglia gets reduced_.

The eight of them barely stood then, but ended up leaning on one another.

And wasn't that a violation of the normal rules? Skies do not like to be subjugated, instead aim to possess. They overlap, yes, but they are at odds and ends usually with one another.

But Skies harmonize. And so they did. The Earth Flames and Night Flames, despite being different, had the same behavioral pattern. So they were included, and they joined together.

Midway the chaos, they established the Fiamma Famiglia, and under this banner, they absorbed all those who have flames.

And in this world they ruled. They lost their original famiglias along the way but found their family in one another, and the new faces they met.

They fought until the war ended, and everyone finally found common ground.

And today, this was the acclimation to the peace they all sought.

This is the ending of the story of the eight ruler flames who finally ended the Great Flame Wars.

-x-

You see, it's because they _disappeared._

-x-

Everyone argued when they disappeared. Not the argument of wars, but of worry.

A day passed and the timer released emergency orders, similar to a will. Shou and Fran executed them accordingly.

They tried to commit suicide afterwards. But was saved. They were ordered to live, after all.

In a week, as agreed, the seal inscribed in the cavern would ignite. The world will normalize, and thrive once more.

They could not enjoy it. Some say they're still praying for them to return.

But life moves on. A week from the world's Restart, and two weeks from their disappearance… Time passed. The world remembered them. Some in good faith. Some in tarnish and in their sins. But they lived on in their stories.

The legacies of the Fiamma Famiglia.

But again, that story has ended.

-x-

" _Hey! What's the big idea?"_

" _Hello, Tsuki—"_

" _That's creepy, I did not permit you to call me by my name. And release my family."_

" _I have a favor to ask of you."_

" _I refuse."_

"…"

"…"

" _I haven't even said anything yet."_

" _I take one look at you and I know I will not like this request, Vongola Primo."_

" _You're mean."_

" _No Shit Sherlock."_

" _Eh?"_

" _No. Primo. Now release my family."_

" _But they aren't—"_

" _What? I said family. Not famiglia."_

" _Oh come one, Tsuki—"_

" _VONGOLA PRIMO, RELEASE MY FUCKING FAMILY. AND CALL ME BY MY TITLE."_

" _NO. Hear me out first, Ice Queen."_

 _A sound of shattering glass, and red-black chains appeared around the four Queens only to shatter at once._

 _Four landed in a thud, the other three landed on their feet, immediately regrouping._

 _Primo stood on one side as he faced four Queens, who each held the other four of their family firmly behind them._

" _You have thirty seconds to explain what the fuck are you doing here before I burn your soul, Primo. And while you're at that, if our family is injured as they are at the moment, I will fucking burn you until you plead for your death."_

" _That's not very nice for a Wrath Queen."_

" _Secondo? And that's hypocritical, you shitty ancestor."_

" _You have a very foul-mouthed great-great-great-granddaughter, Ricardo."_

" _Fuck off Cozart."_

" _Behave, the lot of you."_

" _You guys came! Good, help me convince them."_

" _You're making a horrifyingly poor job, Giotto. Really."_

" _But, they keep avoiding me."_

" _Can we please get back into topic and just state your business. Or we could let Xora-nee burn all four of you."_

" _Well now, Cozart, your descendant's as levelheaded as you in some way. And better in the eyes too."_

" _If you were more solid, and if it doesn't have possible adverse effects on my existence, I would kick your balls, Ojii-san."_

" _Giotto, my Chiavarone blood is betraying me."_

" _Oh fiamma, my ancestor's similar to your Primo, Tsuki. And we'll have to hear them? Kawashima, Yuzu, Beato and Ren are okay."_

" _Che. Why do we have to interfere?"_

" _Tsuki will end you fuckers if you don't stop. So. State. Your. Fucking. Business. I mean, really. You've been at this since last week right?!"_

" _Foul-mouthed- ***smack*** "_

" _Sorry about that. This concerns the eight of you. With the past seven years, you've gone through the Flame Wars. No one expected any soul who took this fate to ever succeed to…"_

"… _Did you just imply you are playing with our fate, Shimon Primo?"_

" _No, Earth Queen. But fate hands destinies, and we've lived through our time enough that we're barely being used in her stories—"_

" _Can we stop with the meta-speak? Just get it on with what relates to them?"_

" _Calm down, Ricardo. Uh, where were we again?"_

" _So, us succeeding a supposedly impossible fate?"_

" _Ah, right, you did. The thing is, this got you your Flame Mastery and Title?"_

" _We wouldn't implore you, Ojii-san-tachi to use them, if we don't have them."_

" _Right Prism Queen. So, your soul is in review. And the Gods find it too tainted."_

" _What."_

 _"Tainted, Huh."_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"Eh?"_

" _You've killed too much and you eight cannot pass on."_

" _So?"_

" _So if you die, your souls are going to be destroyed immediately."_

"…"

"…"

"…"

" _Really?"_

" _Yes, well no worries- I've come to warn you—"_

" _And you did, now go away."_

" _WHAT?!"_

" _Huh, soul destruction. Who wins that bet?"_

" _Excuse me?!"_

" _I bet on destruction, so I think I do?"_

" _Aw damn you Eri."_

" _Did you just… bet on how you are going to die?"_

" _Well, yeah sure Cozart-nii—You mind I call you that?—we've killed enough so… we know we aren't forgiven."_

" _We've kind of expected it for a long time already. The hell you looking at me weirdly, Ossan?"_

" _I can't believe my descendant, not to mention a Wrath user, is already giving up—"_

 _ ***click***_

 _"Say that again you fucker, and I'll make sure this will hurt even you—"_

" _ANEKI. No."_

" _Tsk."_

" _Oh, did I touch a nerve?"_

" _Quick question, do you even know our universe?"_

" _Well, the overview, yes?"_

" _Ah. That explains a lot."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Nothing. So, what's the big idea? Again, we are resigned to immediate death should it happen—Xora, calm the fuck down. Get a better reason to convince us of your favor."_

" _Well…. Your guardians die with you, in your destruction."_

" _They're dead already?"_

" _What?!"_

" _So the lot of you really don't know what you're facing in our world huh?"_

" _But how long?!"_

" _Depends? Which Guardian are you inquiring? They died on different dates."_

" _What?"_

" _Excuse us, we were at a war."_

"…"

" _Usually the Boss dies first in this world."_

" _So the four of you are the difference… huh."_

" _Again, make the point already— or leave."_

" _Well, no matter. If you guys are that important to one another, then I think when they realize you aren't coming, their souls will ask to be destroyed already."_

" _You don't sound so sure, Ojii-san."_

" _Again, usually the Boss dies first—"_

" _No. They were idiots."_

" _Ah… okay."_

" _*sigh* we can't have our original famiglia die on us. So what is it?"_

" _Eh?"_

" _The favor?"_

" _You sure, Dia?"_

" _Oh she's sure alright, Tsuki—I guess I also miss bullying them."_

" _Meanie, Xora-nee. But yeah, Squalo's too fun to tease."_

" _You're… agreeing, right?"_

" _Do we sound like we're turning you down?"_

" _No."_

"…"

"…"

" _Let's hear it."_

" _So, in order to restore your souls, we would have to send you to a parallel universe."_

" _I can already hear Ren complaining about that."_

" _What? Oh you mean the Mare Sky?"_

" _Doesn't she always look at other universes?"_

" _No? Why? She knows the dangers of that shit, so no. It's part of the rules, right?"_

" _Usually, the Mare Sky is held by an irresponsible—"_

" _That does not apply with her."_

" _Uh, okay. Well… We'll send you 8 to a parallel universe."_

" _And?"_

" _And, well. You won't be the Boss of your original famiglia."_

"…"

" _No complaints?"_

" _Eh, not really. We'll have one another, right?"_

" _Are you sure?"_

" _What, are we going to lose memories of this world?"_

" _Um…"_

" _It would be advisable if we don't. Otherwise, we wouldn't remember this conversation that we are in that world to get our souls restored."_

" _Are you blackmailing Primo?"_

" _Oh no she's not. Tsuki's promising bodily harm if you send us to a parallel universe with amnesia."_

" _Ehh-"_

" _Please do not underestimate me. Especially since I can utilize the Vertical Axis of the Tri-ni-sette creation flames. You don't have that, right?"_

" _No…"_

" _Interesting…"_

" _Oh?"_

" _Which one is more talented? Them or you?"_

" _Someone's playing favorites, Ojii-san-tachi."_

" _Jealous?"_

"…"

"…"

"…"

" _Nah. It's best if you do not connect with us also."_

 _The four older flames glanced at one another, something was utterly different with them…_

 _And the problem is, they weren't familiar with their world._

 _As acclaimed, they were more used to the usual characterization of the tenth generation. It was... more predictable to say the least._

" _Okay… So we'll send you, eight of you, with memories, in a parallel universe. There is a different person who will become the Boss of the eight famiglias you guys had. And they also have their own incarnations of their guardians…"_

" _So…?"_

" _That's it."_

" _What?"_

" _I didn't think this through."_

" _Oh god, no. Clearly you didn't."_

" _ ***cough*** Giotto forgot the rest. The Gods say, you just have to live in that world."_

" _Live?"_

" _As in, live. From a young age til your current one. Then we shall meet again. Try to help other people, since it increases your karma points."_

" _I'm guessing we have negative."_

" _You got that right. Initially it was impossible, given that you made oceans of blood... but the past six months helped."_

" _So how many left?"_

 _"Nearly a billion people left in your karma to turn it positive…"_

" _Ahhh... Shouldn't have gone on a rampage, Eri—or maybe Xora-nee?"_

" _What the fuck are you talking about?"_

" _A story you don't know. Well. Fine."_

" _You're just going to accept that?"_

" _Sure why not."_

" _Oh wait, powers—you'll lose them."_

" _Irrelevant. Memories are powers already."_

" _Eh?"_

" _I…see… We're beyond your comprehension, right?"_

" _A bit… yes."_

" _Then, no worries about us."_

" _Hmmm, try not to die."_

" _What if it's a power-?"_

" _What?"_

" _What of familiars?"_

" _Eh?"_

" _Dragons?"_

" _What the hell are you four talking about?"_

 _The Queens glanced at one another._

 _"Couldn't this be just subject to the four of us?"_

 _"No. The Gods implied that the eight of you are most responsible."_

 _"What, scared of this mission?"_

 _"Xora-nee's ancestor is sort of a simpleton_ — _"_

 _"Repeat that, brat. Giotto, your successor's_ — _"_

 _"Finish that sentence and deal's off."_

 _"Deal's off and the eight of you will be in eternal destruction."_

 _"Ohhhh scary. Not really."_

 _"Well, might as well get to the point. What of this world?"_

 _"It will exist in peace."_

 _"Huh."_

 _"Isn't that cruel, to make us work hard for something and not let us enjoy it?"_

 _"Isn't it your fault for taking the violent route in solving this world?"_

 _Four faces darkened, and the air got heavier._

 _"That's enough, Ricardo. we can't really say the same when_ — _"_

 _"Eh, don't do that. He's technically right, sort of."_

 _"Can't really argue. Can't really reason."_

 _"I wonder, why do this"_

 _"Because we want to help?"_

 _'Why now, not then?' an unsaid question._

 _"We... got focused in a different world."_

 _"Ah, your favorite incarnation, I suppose?"_

 _"Can you not break the rules of separate existences?"_

 _"Can you not give us a reality that permits so?"_

 _"Touche."_

 _"Moving on from this banter, w_ _here are you going to dump us anyways? And when?"_

" _A normal world. And Now."_

" _Wait, what?!"_

 _"This world has no more use for your violence. And it is time to set you on your next journey."_

 _"oh nonononono_ — _"_

 _Too late, a blinding light took over the field. The Four tried too counter, but caught off-guard and without a proper defense for the seal, they lost despite the struggles._

" _This is tiring, just send them now!"_

 _And without aplomb, the eight disappeared._

 _-x-_

"Is it wise, to send them to _that_ world?" The Shimon Primo gazed at his friend, easily reading the worry in the blonde's face.

"I don't know… But I've sinned enough and will try to help more worlds, Cozart." Vongola Primo answered, pressing a hand to his forehead. Channeling Mare Sky Flames tired him more so with his overstepping of the allotted Creation Flames on hand.

"They're really weird, sort of? Or is that because they're gender-bended here?" His friend fired back, reflecting on the discussion with the four. "Surprisingly sturdy too, if they could stay awake despite the whole territorial coverage of the spell... They resisted long enough..."

"Who cares, Cozart-jii? They're brats." Vongola Secondo retorted, although his eyes did reflect the same curiosity. _They were different. He could not deny that._

"Says the one with Ottava as his descendant." Giotto chuckled, and Ricardo growled.

"Shut up, Gio-nii. She couldn't possibly be a Wrath Queen. Or it's a fluke." _Is it really?_ Their thoughts betrayed them. No other world held the same power, except the one they found most favorable: Tsunayoshi and his tale of ascending the Vongola Famiglia as Tenth Boss and improving the world.

"Did you hear them say familiars and dragons?" Chiavarone Primo reminded them.

"I'm going to ignore that, actually, Nathaniel..." There were worlds with higher impossibilities. Dragons were the least. Some had crazier rules. Others have darker themes.

"Oh, mind if I remind you, Ricardo, they said dying is a power… You don't think—" If it was one thing to regret, it was they didn't so much pay attention to the others. It was neigh impossible to see more details of the world they visited when it has run its due course. Not to mention, their anchors were gone from the current world.

"They're crazy-ass Bosses."

"Well, maybe they went on a rampage and killed their own—" Ricardo started.

"I won't say that. Look around us." Cozart cut in, voice tinted in wonder and incredulity.

They trailed off, realizing where they were.

Cradle.

The resting place.

Despite the lack of visits from others, it was peace.

And home.

And for all they knew of the group, they knew no Boss would let their Guardian go without a fight.

Or should it happen, will give only the best even for a dead loved one.

It was a circular clearing with eight circles within equal distance with one another. They knew bodies lay in eternal sleep beneath the earth.

And they recognized the open graves that would have completed the circles.

It was the resting place reserved for the seven women and one man they just sent away.

A niggling feeling bloomed in their hearts, but they dismissed it.

The Cradle was beyond beautiful, even for them who have seen most of the afterlife.

"They made this place..." Giotto breathed deeply. Despite death, he could feel. And the place was beyond anything, even Tsunayoshi.

"I think so? Only their flames visit here as alive…" Cozart struggled to continue, feeling enamored with the flames that lingered.

A slight shudder ran in their spines. In one look, the four made a decision.

"Something tells me we'll be watching chaos unfold."

"Forget chaos, Nathan-jii. This is the meeting of two sets of Boss souls. This is already pandemonium."

"Then, let's not miss anything…"

"So, no more meddling with other worlds for now?"

"Pretty much. Is it too cancel what we just did?"

"Yes. The four look raving to kill us already. If they're eight, imagine that."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... well, to the beginning..."

 _-x-_

 _In canon universe, a new branch appeared, and this is the beginning of a story led astray._

 _-tbc-_

Author's Notes:

Flame Wars. I think about trolls and internet forums. Kidding. The Parallel world has different rules and settings. I took my characters from a hellish universe.

The past? The story of this world? They won't come into play for now… Try later.

Some information

 **Name (First Name *Fiamma) | Original Famiglia | Title/ Flames | Canon Boss (if it ain't obvious)**

Xora *Fiamma | Varia Famiglia | The Battle Commander/ Queen of Wrath Sky Flames | Xanxus

Diana "Dia" *Fiamma | Chiavarone Famiglia | Jack of All Trades/ Queen of Prism (All Flames seen by the eye) Sky Flames | Dino

Tsukihime "Tsuki" *Fiamma | Vongola Famiglia (Flame Succession) | Ice Queen/ Memory Queen/ Queen of Vertical Axis – Creation Sky Flames | Tsunayoshi

Eri *Fiamma | Shimon Famiglia | Songstress/ Seal Empress/ Blood Queen/ Queen of Earth Flames | Enma

Kawashima *Fiamma | Wanderer |Hell's Librarian/ Sky Flames (Hell Flames) | Kawahira

Beatrice "Beato" *Fiamma | Vindice Famiglia | The Jailer/ The Transporter / Sky Flames (Night Flames) | Bermuda

Yuzu *Fiamma | L'arc en Ciel Famiglia | The Researcher/ The Barrier/ Heir of the Space Axis – Creator Sky Flames | Yuni

Byakuren "Ren" *Fiamma | Millefiore famiglia | The Technician/ The Architect/ Heir of the Horizontal Axis – Creator Sky Flames | Byakuran

*Fiamma replaced their original names should they know it. Important later. They have to forsake their old famiglia in the creation of the new one. They use the same surname in the ultimate show of their unity as a family.

-x-Other-x-

Francine – "Fran" | Varia Famiglia | The Corrosive Mist (Storm- Mist- Cloud- Wrath) – Head of Torture and Investigation

Shouko – "Shou" | Millefiore Famiglia | Head of Research and Development Unit (Sun- Rain- Lightning- Night) – Direct report to the Fiamma Famiglia

Monsieur Blanc, Mister Raven, Lord Vader – The three chosen representatives of the mundane (non-flame user) population. The Four Queens are good friends with them.

-x-

Yes, I'm playing with genderbended&AU!Bosses meeting Canon!Bosses and even Amano Akira-sama's universe.

I'm aiming to mess with the canon with this cast. Well the Boss cast.

I'm not sure if the premise has been done before?

Please understand that they are sort of overpowered for a reason, if their titles don't tell you as much already. I would be glad for your suspension of disbelief.

Please leave me reviews for inquiries or comments.

Please be advised that I will use flames for New Year's Eve.


End file.
